


Day 15 - College

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First chapter of a longer fic I'm writing, KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, Slight Allurance in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance has a huge crush on Allura and asks her on a date. When she finally agrees, he insists on getting her phone number, but when he tries contacting her later that night, it's not Allura who replies...





	Day 15 - College

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a bit longer than yesterday's piece, and it's the first chapter of a fic I've been writing for a while called, "Hello?"  
> I really hope you like it ^^

This time, Lance wasn’t going to chicken out. He was going to ask Allura straight up to go on a date with him. Tonight! And if she refused, well he’d try again the next day, and the next one until she accepted. He’d been trying to ask her out ever since the Halloween party that took place on the campus. She’d always turned him down. But he’d always come back with a different approach each time. He had only just realised recently that the only approach he had left to try was to be direct.

With all his trials - and unfortunate failures - they grew closer and became good friends. Lance still wanted to date the beautiful Allura though. She probably didn’t realise how pretty her smile was, and how gentle her laugh sounded to him. And not only him, actually. There were many boys in the campus who wanted to date the pretty girl, Lance knew it. He would feel it, the jealousy emanating from those poor guys looking at them chat casually from afar.

Just knowing this made him smile in triumph. Lance would win over this time, he would make sure everything went perfectly, unlike the too many previous failed attempts. Checking his jacket and brown hair one last time in front of his mirror, he left the small room to go to his first class. Space physics was one of his favourite subjects, but unfortunately, the teacher seemed to hold some kind of grudge on him for whatever reason…

Leaving these thoughts aside, he made sure to lock his door properly before exiting the building, walking past Hunk’s room, who had probably already left to go to the nearby café before classes started. Lance sensed there was something up with his best mate, but didn’t dare ask him: if Hunk wanted to tell him, he would, so this was likely something he didn’t want to reveal. He knew Lance’s tendency to brag too well, and if he was to know, then so would the entire campus.

Crossing the huge campus, Lance headed towards the science labs. Which were situated in the opposite direction of the dorms. But Lance had actually left early today, so he would arrive on time. He hadn’t had much sleep, if any at all, planning and scheming to get his date with Allura. He was very tired, but wanted to try one last time before giving up definitely. He was more confident this time than the previous, he just knew the pretty girl would finally fall for him, since this plan was the best he had ever came up with.

First, he was going to meet up with her for lunch, as usual, and ask her directly to accept going on a date with him. He would stay himself as much as possible and be honest, without all the unnecessary flirting he usually displayed. If she said no, he would give her all the reasons she has to go out with him, starting with the fact he’s simply the most awesome guy there is on the campus. Plus, there is no way she’ll refuse again with his handsome face and beautiful smile! And if she refused again… well… it’s not as if she actually liked someone else, right? If that was to be the reason why she rejects him, he’d probably give up on her in a more easier way.

Maybe.

Alright, he’d be super pissed at whoever she likes, and will hate them for the rest of his life, that was for sure!

As he entered the science building, another student almost crashed into him after apparently being pushed by a group of bullies. His glasses fell and one of the other students picked them up, only to throw them on the floor and stepping harshly on the item, breaking it in one swift move of the foot. They laughed at the poor boy, who stood there, head hung low and fists tightly closed. They were calling him a “fag”, telling him to go die, that he didn’t have a right to live.

Simply for being who he was.

Lance immediately got angry.

“Hey!” he called out to them, and they turned to him, finally noticing he was still there. The other boy also raised his head to look at him, surprised that he would stand for a total stranger. “Take it back,” Lance said in a lower tone.

They laughed at him and kept insulting the other student, who stayed quiet, mouth slightly opened as if he wanted to say something. Lance punched the wall next to him, and the loud noise which resulted made them jump. They stopped laughing.

“I said,” Lance started, teeth gritted, “take it back.”

One could read pure rage in his eyes. The group, more annoyed than scared, fled by the back door, dropping a final “faggots”, this time directed at Lance as well. Cowards.

He turned back to the other student, who stood still, eyes locked on his broken glasses lying on the ground, scattered in many pieces. Lance sighed and bent down to pick them up, then gave them to their owner.

“I’m sorry about that...” he said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

“Why?” the other asked.

“Why what? Why am I sorry?” Lance started, half-sarcastic. It was always a normal thing for him to help those in need.

“Why were you there?”

“Wh- what? I was just going to my science class! And I helped you!”

“I could have gotten out without any problem, ignored them as I always do, and everything would have been normal! Now my glasses are broken, and it’s your fault.”

Lance couldn’t believe it. He had just helped him get away from bullies, and the other guy wasn’t even grateful! What an asshole. Glasses could always be replaced.

“Well fine then! But don’t expect me to help you if that happens again! And it will!”

“Fine, I don’t need help from you anyway! I’ve handled it perfectly until now, and I don’t see why that would change.”

With these words, the student exited the building, pushing Lance aside with his shoulder. He frowned and childishly pulled his tongue at his back, thinking he didn’t want to see that guy near him ever again. But at the same time, he didn’t regret helping him. Who knows what would have happened to him if Lance hadn’t arrived at this moment? He didn’t want to think about it. Good thing the bullies were gone. But now, they would probably come after him as well… Oh well, if they try doing anything, he’ll just have to report them to the Headmaster.

The bell to his first period rang, and he cursed. He was going to be late.

“Lance,” his teacher said when he entered his classroom, “You’ve only arrived five minutes late this time. There is progress, well done.” Lance scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed, and he sighed. He had wanted to arrive on time, or early for once. But he had ran into this ungrateful bastard, and arrived late because of him. “Take a seat,” the teacher then told him with a much harsher voice while plugging his laptop to the board.

Bag loosely thrown on his shoulder, Lance headed towards the back of the room, where he always sat. Hunk was already there, as usual, and smiled slightly at him when Lance sat next to his best friend. Sometimes, he wondered how Hunk managed to go to the café and arrive in class before the bell even rang. Did the guy wake up at five in the morning or something? Lance knew he could never do that even if he tried, he would always fall right back asleep and miss the first bell.

He took his seat and took out a notepad with a pen from his bag while the teacher was setting a task on the board for them to complete before the end of the lesson. The previous chattering died down as Mr. Iverson slumped into the chair by his desk and proceeded to some paperwork - by the distraught look on his face, Lance assumed he was correcting copies and by his furrowed brows, they mustn’t have been too glorious.

Halfway through his task, Lance started to think about when he’d ask Allura out, how he’d do it, and if she would accept this time. He sighed and tried to focus the task at hand, but by the end of the set time, he had only written his name and the date at the top of his paper.

“Alright, time’s up. Now we’ll discuss the task and what you’ve written for it.” The discussion was quite animated, but Lance's mind was elsewhere the whole time.

**...**  

Lunchtime arrived, and with it Lance's chance at asking Allura out on a date with him tonight. He went straight at her in the dining hall, sitting next to her in a loud clatter when he dropped his tray on the table. He didn’t care about other people’s looks directed at him as he stuttered his question out determinedly.

“Allura!” She started at the sudden eagerness, and Lance blushed. Her eyes were very beautiful. “I know I’ve already asked you multiple times, and you refused each and every one of them, but I wanted to know if you would agree to go on a date with me tonight!”

She sighed and placed her sandwich down on her plate.

“Will you stop asking me if I agreed to go with you just this once?” she asked, and Lance beamed.

“Does that mean yes?” he asked, open-mouthed.

“That means: ‘Will you stop bothering me if I did say yes?’”

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed. “I mean, if you go on a date with me this once, there’s no way you’d refuse to go again,” he added cheekily with a sideways smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

The girl rolled her eyes, but smiled at Lance.

“We’ll see about this. Okay, I’ll go on a date with you. But promise me not to bother me about it again afterwards.”

“I promise, Allura!” He placed his right hand on his heart and his left in the air as he swore. “Thank you, you won’t regret it.”

They smiled at each other and ate happily. Allura was about to go to her lecture when Lance stopped her one last time.

“Meet me at the front gates at seven tonight, I’ll take you to town.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there, Lance.”

And with that, she was gone, and Lance was left alone at his table. He was joined by Hunk who had been watching from afar.

“Great job man, your hard work is finally paying off!” Lance’s heart was beating like crazy in his chest, and an idiotic grin was plastered onto his face. Hunk was still talking to him. “Lance? Buddy, you still there?” He waved a hand in front of his face, but Lance was too excited to pay attention. Eventually, Hunk gave up, and Lance went back to his room to get ready for his date with Allura. He wanted everything to go smoothly and be perfect.

**...**

Lance had taken a quick shower and gotten ready for the night out with the beautiful Allura. He was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt and black necktie for the special occasion, and even wore black waxed shoes. The outfit was a present from his mother before he left his home to enter university, and had worn it only once for the welcome ceremony. It was about time he used it again. He put on some cologne and slicked his hair back. It was impossible for the girl of his dreams not to fall in love with him by the end of the night. 

His watch showed quarter to seven, and he made his way towards the front gates, where he had planned to meet with Allura. As the gentleman he was, he got there before she did, and waited patiently for her to get ready. He had no doubts she would be beautiful, as usual. When he heard his watch beep seven, he grew more impatient to see her. Would she actually come? She hadn’t dumped him, had she? He knew she had agreed half-heartedly, but she was honest, and would never stand him up, right?

Right when he though she wouldn’t come and turned around to leave, he saw her. Well, he heard her first, her heeled shoes making a soft tap tap against the ground with each footstep. He had been right: she really was gorgeous with her long white and blue dress, her hair tied up in a high bun, her long, pink earrings, and her bracelets and necklace.

“Hi, Lance,” she said, tucking an imaginary loose strand behind her ear. She had a soft blush on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. “Sorry for the wait.”

“I- uh… You’re here!” Lance laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Of course I’m here,” Allura chuckled, placing a hand in front of her mouth graciously. “Did you think I wouldn’t come?” Lance didn’t know what to answer to that, so he just stood there, open-mouthed and unable to mutter a word. “You need to trust me more, Lance. And relax, I’m not going to eat you.”

“You’re right,” Lance managed to reply, having found his voice again. “I’m sorry, let’s go!”

He held out his arm and she grabbed it, and they went to Lance’s car which was off campus, but still close by. Then, he drove them to town, where they would have dinner at a restaurant. Lance had booked a table for them two, and he really hoped Allura was going to enjoy it there. He had eaten there once, and he had found the food delicious, but he didn’t really know Allura’s tastes, so he was kinda nervous. Lance parked his car at the car park behind the restaurant, and led Allura inside. The interior was quite spacious, and a waiter greeted them at the entrance.

“Good evening, sir, madam. Do you want a table for two?”

“I booked one earlier. The name’s Lance.”

The waiter looked at the computer and clicked a few times, typing Lance’s name into the search bar, and then nodded, raised his head and smiled.

“Right, follow me please. This way.”

They walked to the back of the restaurant, where the two of them wouldn’t be disturbed for the night. Lance pulled Allura’s chair, allowing her to sit, and then pushed her back under the table. He sat across her, and the waiter gave them the menu. They thanked him as he left them to choose their meals.

“This is a very nice place,” Allura broke the silence with. “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance blushed, but tried to hide it behind the menu. “Well, thank you for coming with me tonight,” he replied.

They were silent until the waiter came back to take their orders. Lance ordered a sirloin steak cooked medium-rare with fries, and a coke. Allura ordered a vegetarian curry with a lemonade.

“Are you vegetarian?” Lance asked once they were served.

“Not exactly, but I’m trying to eat less mean, for ethical and ecological reasons,” she explained, smiling at him.

“Oh,” was all Lance could say until they were done eating.

Why was this so complicated? He hadn’t found anything to talk about for the whole evening! Now Allura was going to think Lance was uninteresting…

“Lance, are you alright?” Allura asked, and he rose his head. “You’re really quiet tonight. What happened to your usual hype? I thought you would be more excited to be here.”

“I am! I really am excited, and thank you a lot for coming with me! But, I don’t know. I guess I’m just too nervous to think of anything to talk about. Sorry…”

She chuckled. “Don’t be. It’s normal not to think of anything: we see each other at uni everyday! We have plenty of time to talk there. Don’t worry, I’m enjoying myself.”

“You’re really kind,” he said, the words slipping on his tongue. His face flushed, and Allura let out a frantic laugh. She wasn’t mocking him, at least he hoped so. She admired his honesty.

They ordered their dessert — a crème brûlée for Lance, and a tiramisu for Allura — and Lance took the plunge.

“Allura! I’ve been meaning to ask you…” He hesitated on his next words and she listened to him, all ears and with her eyes wide open. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Oh, Lance… I’m sorry,” she started, her eyes filling with compassion and sadness. “There is already somebody I love and, even if I can’t go out with them at the moment, I still can’t give up my feelings for them. I’m sure you understand.”

Lance did understand. But it still hurt to hear the words. He fought back the tears as he raised his head, asking with the tiniest voice:

“Would you at least give me your phone number?”

She smiled very gently and took her phone and a pen out of her handbag. Carefully, she wrote the digits onto the napkin next to her that he hadn’t used, and handed the item to Lance.

“I do have one condition however. I’m fine with texts as long as they’re not too repetitive and annoying, but I won’t answer your calls. I never do. I keep my phone on silent.”

Lance nodded his head very eagerly as he took the napkin, examining the numbers in an attempt to learn them by heart.

“Lance? Are you mad at me?”

“What?! Are you crazy? Allura, I could never be mad at you. I understand your feelings. Just know that, if it doesn’t work out well with the person you like, I’m still available!”

He concluded his little speech with a wink, and then stood up, holding out his hand to Allura. She took it and stood up as well, and Lance went to pay. It wasn’t too expensive, but he would have to be careful with his next expenses. They left the restaurant and Lance drove them back to the campus where he dropped Allura in front of her accommodation.

“Thank you for tonight, Lance,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. “The food was really delicious.” And then, she was gone.

Lance dropped his car where he had picked it up, and walked back to his own room. At least, he had been able to ask for her phone number.

**...**

Closing behind him with a smile permanently stuck on his face, Lance removed his jacket and shoes before slipping into a more comfortable outfit and heading straight to bed with his phone in one hand, the napkin Allura wrote her number on in the other, ready to enter it in his phone and finally start texting her. She was clear when she reluctantly gave it to her that she would absolutely not answer his phone calls, but would however reply whenever he texted her, if she was available of course. Right now, Lance doubted she was, but he still wanted to start a conversation they would probably carry the next day.

Switching on the light attached to his bed so as to not need to leave his bed again, the Loverboy carefully entered the digits into his smartphone and simply named the contact “Allura”, with no other symbol next to the name, as he would try to slowly bury his feelings for her. In the end, she really did have someone else in her mind. He understood it, given how she was ever-present in his own.

He then hesitated on the content of the message he would send her to start the conversation. A simple “good night” wouldn’t do, as it would lead nowhere. A basic “How are you?” was also out of the question as her answer would probably be “I’m tired”, and would also shut all chances of real discussion. Starting with “Hey, it’s Lance!” seemed a good idea at first, but then he was back at the starting point: he didn’t know what to tell her. So in the end, he decided to talk about the evening they shared together.

“ **Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for this evening, I really spent a wonderful time with you. I hope we can do it again, even though it won’t be called a date next time haha. Anyway, I’m headed to bed now, I wish you good night.** ”

And just like this, he pressed the _send_ button. Lance didn’t expect to receive a reply almost as soon as he sent his text. Excited, he proceeded to read the new message:

“ _Erm… I don’t know who you’re trying to reach, but I certainly didn’t spend the night with someone. Sorry, I think you might have gotten the wrong number._ ”

That was weird. He was sure he entered the right number into his phone, the one Allura wrote on the napkin… Confused, he tried again.

“ **Is this not Allura’s number?** ”

Again, the answer was immediate:

“ _Well, apparently not._ ”

Grunting, Lance threw his phone onto his mattress. It bounced once, twice, and crashed on the carpet. He leaned back and buried his face in his pillow, muffling his screams. A new notification on his phone, followed by a new grunt. Lance really didn’t want to reply to this stranger, who wasn’t Allura. She wasn’t one to joke. He stood nonetheless and picked up his phone to see his new message.

“ _I’m sorry she gave you the wrong number…_ ”

Lance sighed, and replied anyway.

“ **It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.** ”

He sat back on his bed and started typing another text, worrying he might have been too rude in the previous one, when the other person replied.

“ _I know Allura, I can give you her number if you want?_ ”

“ **Nah, it’s cool. I understand why she didn’t give me her phone number, and I won’t push her to do so. Thanks anyway. I’ll ask her about it when I see her tomorrow.** ”

At least, she had given him the phone number of one of her friends. Was she trying to hook them up? She really was an angel. He wondered who this friend was, if Lance had seen her before, if she would be Lance’s type… Maybe it was Romelle? Or Nyma? He wasn’t quite ready to give up on his feelings for Allura yet though, but she loved someone else, and he wouldn’t force her into a relationship she didn’t want. He sighed and got into bed. Tomorrow, he would ask her for her real phone number, and he hoped she would accept, although he promised not to bother her again. It was fine as long as he didn’t ask her on a date, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've already got the majority of the plot in my head, and I hope you'll like it when I decide to share the rest with you!  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 16 - Thunderpike.


End file.
